justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cut game content from Just Cause
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of the Just Cause, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. Rico Rico Rodriguez was originally a muscular tattooed guy with dreadlocks. As the focus testing showed that players wanted a handsome hero rather than the stereotype games hero character, his looks were changed. Game box cover *Rico has a mullet haircut on the earliest PS2 and PC box covers. Strangely the in-game character model never had a mullet. *The scorpion on the first game logo was black. This which was later changed to gold. *The big white star was at first horizontal. This was later rotated a little. Setting When Just Cause was still at E3, Christofer Sundberg said in an interview that the game is set in 1970. Plot The original plot involved a kidnapping of the pope, threat of "weapons of mass destruction" and drug trafficking. The final game does have an alliance with Rioja Cartel; Rico takes the identity of a drug smuggler in the mission The San Esperito Connection and Nuclear missiles are featured in several missions, but any mention of the Pope was cancelled. Stirling STL-3 Octavio The Stirling STL-3 Octavio, an airplane with an unusual design, was cancelled from the game. See its article for pictures. A cancelled yacht A yacht was cancelled from the game. It would have been among the largest player controllable boats in the game. Lighthouses The Lighthouses looked different by having a taller top section. Guanchiata Island Main articles: Just Cause Demo and Isla Alegre. Guanchiata Island, known in the full game as Isla Alegre, is where the Just Cause Demo takes place. In the demo, the island is much more developed with multiple more settlements and a different road network. It's not known why the area was downgraded. Most likely to save disk space. Early prototype for what turned into Just Cause On 2016.10.05, as a part of the ongoing celebration for the 10 year birthday of the Just Cause game series, the official Just Cause facebook account published a screenshot (see below) of from a 2004 early prototype game that evolved into Just Cause. :"Check out what Avalanche Studios dug up...! One of the very first game prototypes! Straight from the Avalanche Studios archives - the oldest in-game version of Rico we could dig up. This is from a prototype of Just Cause (even prior to Just Cause 1), dating back to 2004. How about those camo pants? #JCAnniversary" Unused cut-scenes A few unused cut-scenes were discovered in the game files. They would each alter the game a little by having different missions, or alternative Timeline of the Just Cause universe. Videos of them can be seen below. Three news segments The news segments definitely do not fit the Timeline of the Just Cause universe. The first news story mentioned that Salvador Mendoza seized power "2 years ago", but according to the paper game manual that came in the retail box, he did that a mere one or two weeks before the events of the game. These were originally probably suppose to be shown after some storyline missions, just like the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito ended up doing in the final game. The news is broadcast from a "SENC" news channel, which probably stands for "San Esperito News Channel", but strangely, it shows US-friendly news from a US point of view. These segments give the impression that it's a parody of CNN. Televised speech by José Caramicas The José Caramicas speech is of very poor quality, possibly to indicate that it was meant to be a Pirate Broadcast over analog TV. Sort of like how the mission Broadcast News did it in the final game over radio. But his message indicates that Liberations would only have been unlocked in the game from that point onwards, or something. Televised speech by Salvador Mendoza The Mendoza speech is the weirdest. *Firstly, it's broadcast on the "SENC" news channel that was in the first video being a parody of CNN. Why would CNN show his speech? If SENC is suppose to mean "San Esperito News Channel", then why would SENC show US-friendly news from a US point of view? *How come the video quality is so poor? That's probably why San Esperito needs so many Television towers. All the mountains must be blocking the signal. At least the quality is better than what Caramicas managed. *It's said to be a live broadcast from "San Isabella". There is a Santa Isabella in the game, but no "San Isabella". *That song of his is so weird too. It's as if he's mocking himself with a self-aware parody, or something. Drivable Agency MV At one point during development, the Agency MV featured in the mission Devil's Drop Zone must have been drivable by the player. If the necessary steps to drive the vehicle on PC are done, the player will hear Tom Sheldon say "Get outta the car, Rico!" when the player gets in the vehicle, and the text "mission_sheldon_m01_27" will display on the screen in place of subtitles. When the player gets out, Tom Sheldon will yell "Thanks, man!" and it will be fully subtitled. Video of this. El Grande Fort The PC and Xbox/Xbox 360 versions of the game have a completely different El Grande Fort. See the fort article for full info. At this time it's still unknown what the PS2 fort looks like. There is no definitive evidence to why that is, but one theory is that as is usual for games, the PC version was finished later than the others and Avalanche Studios wanted some console players to also purchase the PC version (for the alternative content). If this is the case, then they probably ran out of budget before remaking any other Notable buildings. Gallery Rico Concept Sketch.png|Early concept for Rico. JC beta yacht.png|The cancelled yacht. The original different lighthouse is also visible here. Stirling STL-3 Octavio (stunt position).jpg|The cancelled Stirling STL-3 Octavio. Just Cause (first box cover with mullet).jpg|Earliest PS2 and PC box covers with a mullet haircut, a black game logo and a horizontal white star. Just Cause demo map.png|Just Cause Demo/Guanchiata Island map. Prototype Just Cause from 2004.png|Prototype game from 2004. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause